


Better Than an Origami Bird

by chibaken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Come play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Epistolary, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Foreskin Play, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Smut, Snowballing, Truth or Dare, Verbal Humiliation, consensual and enthusiastic name calling, implied bottom!harry, implied future switching, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibaken/pseuds/chibaken
Summary: A series of letters in which Harry and Draco argue, play truth or dare, get kinky, and are a couple of very naughty (or verygood, depending on who you ask) boys during class.





	Better Than an Origami Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/gifts).



> For Bix on her birthday!! You’re absolutely my best Bix ever, and I hope you thoroughly enjoy this kinky epistolary smut. I WISH YOU ALL THE WANKING AND LOVE YOU COULD EVER WANT <333 Chibi
> 
> Bixxxxxxxx Happy Birthday you beautiful fiend! If you think, for one second, that Chibi and I spent the last couple of days role playing as Harry & Draco and dirty talking to each other to put this together for you, well let me tell you girl, you're 100% right. Enjoy!!! I love you! <3 Jade xx
> 
> A thousand million thanks to [noe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noe/pseuds/noeon) for betaing, and for coming up with a title infinitely better than "Parchment Porn!!"
> 
>  _Italicized text is Draco_  
>  **Bold text is Harry**  
>  Extra points for anyone who can correctly guess who played which role ;)

_Potter,_  
_Do not look across the hall at me when you get this note, you idiot. And give Lucy some of your bacon—she deserves it for being forced to fly over to the Gryffindor table. Let me know you’ve received this message by writing your response below. No need to owl it back._  
_Malfoy_

 **Malfoy,**  
**Don't owl it back? I suppose you expect me to just sit here writing on a blank piece of parchment like an idiot. Well, it's not going to happen.**  
**H.J.P.**

 _H.J.Pothead,_  
_Has your tiny little brain ever been introduced to the term ‘irony’? Ask Granger next time she can manage to detach her face from her Weasel, and then wait for me to finish laughing at your stupidity before you report your findings._  
_I really hope you fall out of your chair when this message appears._  
_Malfoy_

 **Malfoy,**  
**What is this thing? How are you doing this? If this is a trick I swear to god Malfoy I'll come over there and knock that smug look off your damn face!**  
**H.J.P.**

 _Ugh, leave off with the initials, will you?_  
_Did you see me laughing, Potter? That was brilliant. Please stay this flustered all the time. I love how you start destroying everything around you; it’s adorable. Don’t destroy my parchment though. It’s very important for my independent research, and McGonagall wouldn’t like it very much if you ruined my project, now would she?_  
_Speaking of which, what do you think of it? Impressive, no? Feel free to praise me however much you want; I promise I won’t tell._

_Potter?_

_Potter!!_

*******

 

_P O T T E R._

**Malfoy**  
**I'll praise you when hell freezes over. Does McGonagall even know you have this thing? Where did you get it?**  
**I'm not replying to you anymore, you're just trying to get me to say something embarrassing.**  
**Potter**

_You embarrass yourself enough, Potter, without me going out of my way to force you. Of course she knows, she’s the one who advised me to try it out with a friend. But I thought it would be much more entertaining to try it out with a buffoon, so congratulations, Potty. You’re my research partner now. Now tell me—how soon after you send a message does the previous one disappear?_

**I'm not going to help you if you're just going to insult me the whole time, Malfoy. I don't know why you chose me to do whatever it is you're doing but I know there's probably more to it.**

_Oh, relax, Potter. I’ll stop the playful ribbing if it offends ~~your precious ego~~ you so much. Lighten up. I swear there’s nothing more to it than the fact that I developed this amazing, new, extremely useful parchment. And I’m bored, and you’re bored, so who better to help me figure out the kinks?_

**I don't know what kind of perverted game you think you're playing or what you're implying about me, but I won't help you figure out anything like that!**

_Methinks the Boy Wonder doth protest too much. I didn’t even mean that kind of kink, but if you’d rather… _

_You tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine?_

**~~No way, I'm not going to~~ **

**~~Malfoy don't be ridic~~ **

**~~I don't~~ **

**Would you really tell me?**

_...Would you really want to know?_

**I — stop distracting me, I'm trying to listen to Slughorn. We can't all brew in our sleep like you can.**  
**Is that your master plan, to make me fail this year?**

_I can’t just tell you my master plan, Potter. Then you’d stop following me around all the time with that lovely scowl on your face, and where would be the fun in that? _

_Don’t think I didn’t notice your deflection by the way, but the compliment was a nice enough touch that I will generously agree to let it slide (this time).  
By the way, you might want to add an extra bat wing to make up for your gratuitous stirring. You’re welcome._

**For fuck’s sake, Malfoy, I was trying to finish my potion. You don't have to throw things at me, I was going to answer you.**  
**I haven't been following you around. And if I had been, it was only because you seem kind of different this year, and also probably because I didn't realise you'd noticed.**

**Are you going to tell me about this parchment thing? What's it for?**

_If you don’t want me to throw things at you, don’t make it so tempting. And don’t worry, I haven’t noticed you following me around. No need to change your strange habits.  
Are you really so thick you haven’t figured out what this is for yet?  Obviously it’s a form of instant communication. Much faster than sending an owl, and perfect for extended correspondence. I developed it last year, and I think I’ve almost perfected it. Now are you going to help me work out the… kinks, or not?_

**Yes thank you I figured that much out for myself. What I mean is why did you—**  
**Wait, last year? So you made this while—**  
**Right. So.**  
**Yeah, okay.**

**So you need me to help. What do you need me to do?**

_Well the first thing you could do would be to at least try and write in complete sentences. With slightly more legible handwriting, if you please. Then I suppose I just need you to keep telling me about your day, or whatever else you like. And to let me know if anything strange happens. I’ll continue running tests on my end.  
Although we could make this a bit more fun I suppose…_

_Truth or dare, Potter?_

**Anything stranger than this conversation, you mean?**  
**Alright fine. I'm bored anyway. I'm in the library now with Hermione and Ron, and they're being all... coupley.**  
  
**Truth.**

_See, I knew you were in desperate need of something to entertain you.  
Hmm, tell me what happened with you and the she-weasel._

**I knew you were going to ask something like that.**  
**We were just... looking for different things in a relationship. We're still friends though so don't even think about saying something insulting about her.**

**Your turn. Truth or dare.**

_Different things, hmmm? Truth. Ask me anything you’ve been dying to know._

**And you’ll really tell me the truth?**

_I might. I won’t outright lie. You won’t know unless you ask though._

**Okay, well, what about you and Pansy then? Are you two still dating? I haven’t seen her fawning over you much this year.**

_HA. You thought I was dating Pansy? Potter, you must be even stupider than you look. Pansy’s not really my type, if you catch my drift. _

_Next, truth or dare?_

**I don’t think I want to choose dare while I’m in public like this, you’ll probably get me to do something really stupid, so truth.**

_Oh, please. Who knew a Gryffindor could be such a chicken? As punishment, you have to tell me… your most recent wank fantasy. (You brought this upon yourself!)  
And just to show you up, I’ll be choosing dare next. _

**Fuck you, Malfoy. I am not a chicken. I just don’t fancy making a fool of myself in public, but if you’re going to be like that about it, I’ll choose dare next as well.**  
**Why would you even want to know that? Fine. I’ve always kind of thought it would be… fun, to, you know, fool around with a bloke person on the Quidditch Pitch. It’s my favourite place.**  
**Okay, for your dare. I dare you to tell McGonagall you think she looks nice today, and then you have to wink.**

 _Ah, ah, ah, Potter! Who are you fooling around with on the Quidditch Pitch in this little fantasy? What does he look like? And who knew you were so kinky? Right out there in the open! What a naughty boy you are._  
_Minerva was very pleased with her compliment; thank you for the inspiration._  
_Dare, did you say? I dare you to write a love poem and read it out to Pansy in the Great Hall._

 **Nope, sorry. No follow up questions; that’s not part of the game. But if I didn’t know any better, I’d almost think you were flirting with me. Which is crazy, right?**  
**Pansy hexed me, you’ll be happy to know, and told me “to stop being so fucking weird.”**

**Truth or dare, Malfoy?**

_I’m surprised you even know what flirting_ is, Potter. Do you really think you can recognise it?  
_Hahaha, I’m very aware that she hexed you. I advised her in advance which one to use. Really though, “Oh Pansy, won’t you let me get handsy?” You were positively begging for a hex. It was brilliant._  
_Let’s go back to truth._

 **You might be surprised by what I know.**  
**Okay, I want to know where you go when you’re out wandering at night. I know you disillusion yourself, ~~and Ron and Hermione have been using my map so I~~ What are you up to? Secret girlfriend, maybe?**

_I thought I made this clear when I said that Pansy isn’t my type. If I were to have a secret lover, it most certainly wouldn’t be a girl. All your blatant stalking, and you still hadn’t figured that one out? That’s really quite sad.  
If you must know, I sometimes like to go to the pond in the forest next to the Quidditch pitch. Maybe I’ll get lucky next time and catch you “fooling around” with someone out there. _

_Truth or dare, Potter?_

**That's what I thought, I just wanted to make sure.**  
**And I didn't say I'd done that, just that I sometimes think it would be fun. There's still plenty of time left in the school year though for you to..."get lucky."**  
**Truth.**

_You evaded the question earlier, but now I want to know. Besides rolling around in the grass for everyone to see, what gets you all hot and bothered?_

**You seem kind of fixated on finding out about what gets me hard, Malfoy. Something you want to share?**

_I’m not fixated on anything but relieving our boredom, Potter.  
But you might find I’d be a bit more inspired to share about myself if you’d just answer the question._

**If this gets repeated to anyone Malfoy, I swear to god.**  
  
**I have a thing about my neck. It’s very sensitive. Fingers, lips, teeth; anything touching it drives me mad, and I love it.**  
**I also ~~like~~ love when the person I’m with is stronger than me, so they can, you know, take charge.**

**Okay, you have to go. Tell me yours.**

_I can assure you it would not be in my best interest to repeat any of this. And if you decide to go telling any of your little friends about me... well, you will not like the consequences.  
You like your partners to be stronger than you? Hmm, I much prefer someone I can manhandle around a bit, you know? I’d like to run my hands across his shoulders and down his arms. And then, when he least expects it, I’d shove him against the wall and trap his hands while I used my mouth to have my way with his—oh, I don’t know... neck._

_Oh, and dirty talk. I love a nice bit of dirty talk._

_You seem awfully sure about what drives you mad. Who’ve you been experimenting with?_

**Fuck.**  
**Yeah, dirty talk. Dirty talk is good.**  
**There was someone I met at a Muggle bar before we came back to school. It wasn’t anything serious for either of us, but he helped me figure out a few things about myself.**  
**He was… kind of a prick actually, but something about the way he wasn’t afraid to call me on my shit made me want to rip his clothes off.**  
**It’s a shame I haven’t been able to show anyone the things I learnt over the summer. For one, I never knew my tongue could be used to make someone feel good in so many ways. It’s been months now since I’ve been able to do that, or since I’ve had someone pin me to a bed and take control. Since I’ve had another body on mine.**

 _ Fuck. _  
_I wonder what exactly you learned to do with your tongue? Did you learn to suck cock like the absolute slut I can already tell you are? Did you like the taste? I bet you loved it. Can you take a whole cock down your throat? Can you sit there like a good boy while someone fists their hands in your hair and fucks your face?_  
_And I wonder whether you experimented with rimming. Ever run your tongue down someone’s cock and over their balls, and then down even further? Ever licked someone’s arsehole with that dirty little mouth of yours?_  
_I bet you have. But there’s always room to learn._

_Is there anything you still want to learn, Potter?_

**Christ, the mouth on you. Do you talk like this in bed, or only on parchment?**  
**Oh, I know all about rimming. The sounds I can get out of a man while I’m on my knees for him would make you blush, Malfoy.**  
**But I’ll tell you a secret. There’s nothing I love more than someone holding me in place while their cock fucks my throat. I’m pretty good at it, actually. At taking it. At doing what I’m told. I fucking love it.**  
**You’re right though; there’s always more, but I’m a very fast learner. Are you a good teacher, Malfoy?**

 _If you want to know what I’m like in bed, you’ll have to take me there and find out._  
_I would be very open to teaching you a few things while you’re on your knees for me. Although from the way you make it sound, I doubt you’d need much training at all before I’d have you riding my cock like a proper whore._  
_Are you truly that good at doing what you’re told?_

_Time for another dare, Potter.  
Sit next to me during Charms after lunch today. Don’t wear any pants under your robes._

**Careful, Malfoy. If you offer to let me do things like that I just might take you up on them.**  
**I’ll be watching you across the Hall as you read this next part—my pants are gone and I’ve been half hard since you gave me that dare.**

**I’ll see you in Charms.**

*******

_Well, Hello, Potter._

**Are we using the parchment still? We're right next to one another.**

_Some of us need to at least appear to be taking notes. And stop staring at me; it’s suspicious. Are you really not wearing any pants under those robes?_

**I told you before — I'm good at doing what I'm told, Malfoy.**

_Alright then. Show me._

**Show you?**

_Can you hear me sighing? Take out your cock, Potter. Show it to me._

_Fuck, Potter._

_You’re so hard. And you didn’t tell me you were hung. When are you going to let me fuck myself on that?_

**Jesus, Malfoy. If you keep saying things like that I'll end up wanking right here. Can I put it away now?**

_Keep it out, Potter. You’re going to wank right here. Let me see you play with it a bit.  
Go on._

**We’re in class. If Flitwick walks back here…**

_Play. With. Your. Cock._

_That’s a good boy, Potter. Now pull back your foreskin so I can see the head._

_Fuck, you look so good. Rub your finger in the slit. Yes, just like that._

_Now lift it up and show me your balls._

_Play with them._

_Stroke yourself. Show me how you wank when you’re all alone._

**I can hear you breathing faster. Do you like this? Do you like watching me touch myself for you?**

_You know I love it, Potter. God, what you’re doing to me. Keep going. Run your finger up the bottom of it._

**It's getting me harder, you telling me just how you like it. You've got that look in your eye like you want to throw me down and fuck me into the mattress.**  
**I'd let you, you know. I'd be so good for you, Malfoy.**

_Fuck, Potter. I bet you would. You’re always getting into trouble, but I bet you’d follow every rule I made for you. You know why? Because you’re a slut for it, Potter. _

**Fuck, are you as hard as I am right now? I want to touch you.**

_This is about you, not me. Look at how your handwriting is even sloppier than normal because you can’t hold your quill straight. And I love the way you’re blushing for me, Potter. Your cheeks are almost as red as your perfect, rosy cock. _

_Oh, why did you stop? Is it because you’re about to come? Are you really so hot for it that you’re going to come from pulling yourself off right in the middle of the classroom, where anyone could just turn around and see you? They wouldn’t even suspect that I’m involved. They’d just see diligent-as-ever Malfoy taking notes, and you—Potter the Slut—who can’t even wait until he gets back to his room before coming all over himself at the thought of Draco Malfoy holding him down and fucking him harder than he’s ever been fucked before. _

_I didn’t say you could stop._

**God, who knew you were like this, it's so fucking hot.**

**Fuck, I'm already so close. I ~~want~~ need you to touch me. Please. Touch me and tell me I can come, Malfoy.**

_Oh, but I don’t want to touch you, Potter._  
_I want to taste you._  
_I’m going to drop my quill soon. And then I’m going to crawl under the desk and swallow that big, beautiful cock of yours. And I’m going to give you about twenty seconds of having my mouth on you before you have to come._  
_And the whole time, you’re going to write down everything you’re thinking so I can read it when I come back up._

_Can you do that for me?_

**Yes. Anything. Please.**

_Do you swear? Tell me exactly what you’re going to do when I get down there so I’m sure you’ve understood._

**I'm going to keep writing what I'm thinking while you suck me, while my cock is in your mouth and you make me come. Christ Malfoy, please, I'll be good, I swear I'll be so fucking good, just please!**

_Fuck yes, Potter. I know you’ll be good. Are you ready to come in my mouth? I’m so ready to taste it. Keep touching yourself._

_3…_  
2..  
_1._

**Fu—ck oh my god malfoy your mouth is perfect Christ I won't last I can barely write you feel so fucking good I want you to fuck me so badly I need your cock oh god the way you look down there is perfect shit I'm gonna come malfoy fuck I'm going to ————**

_Fuck, that was amazing. Did you hear yourself? I’m pretty sure the whole classroom heard that moan._

_No, don’t put it away quite yet._

**That was—fuck.**

**Are you trying to get me hard again, touching me like this? It probably wouldn't even take that long if I just keep thinking about your filthy fucking mouth.**

_I just like fondling you where I know anybody could walk over and see you letting me do it. Although if you do get hard again, I wouldn’t complain. I still haven’t come yet._

_By the way, the next time Flitwick turns around, I want you to kiss me._

**God you're filthy, now all I can taste is myself.**

**Do you want to come?**

_I know I am. I just loved sitting here holding your come in my mouth until I could kiss you. And it was so worth it. Your surprised blush was just so deliciou—_

_Potter. Potter, what are you—_

_Oh, fuck that feels good yes don’t stop fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck make me come_

**Fuck, look how much you want it.**

**But, I'm stopping.**

**Don't make that face at me. I want you to come, but I want you to be fucking me when you do.**

**What are you doing later?**

_If by later you mean right after this class — which you better — I’ll be shoving my cock into your tight little arsehole and mindlessly fucking you until I come inside you.  
I might even be spanking you a few times for  daring to tease me like this. _

_What will you be doing?_

**I'll be leaving the classroom a few minutes before you so no one gets suspicious. I'll tell my friends to go ahead to dinner and that I'll meet up with them later, and I'll let you know when I'm away from them.**  
**And you'll meet me in my room, where I'll be naked and spread out, touching myself while I wait for you.**

**Bell’s about to sound, Malfoy. You sure you're ready for this?**

_Oh, I was born ready to fuck you, Potter. Your arse is going to be mine._

_Speaking of which, I want you arse-up when I walk in your door._

**Oh it will be.**

**God I'm glad you decided to ask me to test this parchment out with you, even if it was just to annoy me.**

_The bell’s about to ring — gather your things._

_I can’t believe you still think, even knowing what happened, that I actually sent you this parchment intending to annoy you. Your blindness is truly astonishing. Haven’t you figured out by now that I suspected from the beginning you might be amenable to taking a hard cock up that sweet arse? I didn’t send it to annoy you, I sent it to try and fuck you. Which is what I still want to do. I cannot believe that you are on your way to your room to lube yourself up and wait for me, while I’m stuck here having to pretend like I’m still taking notes for bloody Charms class. Where the fuck are you? What is taking so —  
_

**Almost there.**

**Where are you??**

_Right outside your door, Potter._

_Open up._

**Author's Note:**

> Come find us both on Tumblr!  
> [o0o-chibaken-o0o](http://o0o-chibaken-o0o.tumblr.com) and [jadepresley](http://jadepresley.tumblr.com)  
> <3


End file.
